A New Hope
by catse2000
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Sin. Yuna's living on, yet Tidus hasn't left yet, as a dream should. The Fayth don't know why. But they can't move on until he does, so they strike a deal. YuTid WaLu
1. Chapter 1

Catse: Well, hello every body! Good day to you! I know, I haven't been on here in ages, but I do bring a new story. Maybe at some point I'll be able to put up chapters of the others, if I can get around to it shudders. In any case, the new story is called A New Hope, and it centers completely around Tidus and Yuna's relationship, with some comical scenes of course. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll say it now so I don 't get asked. I no own Tidus, or Yuna, or none of the Final Fantasy characters or series. But if anyone is willing to sell them to me, well then, maybe we cancut a deal! grins evilly Alright, now onto the story!

* * *

"I do not understand it? Why does he still exist?" Said the Fayth of Ifrit darkly.

"Perhaps it is of love." Said the Fayth of Valefor. "She is a very sweet young girl after all."

"But he is mere thought! He should have died by now!" Ifrit repeated. The council frowned at him.

"You do not understand love." The Fayth of Ixion chuckled. "It is something the rage of fire could never understand."

"And what of you? Do you understand it?" The Fayth of Yojimbo smirked. "Do you understand this thing called love?"

"I do." Told Ixion.

"Tee Hee! He wishes." Remarked Mindy, her two sisters with her. "Only us women understand love!"

"Not true." Spoke Bahamut, the most separate of all the Fayth. He frowned as he looked on Spira quietly. "Everyone can understand love. It is only a matter of how much love we allow ourselves to keep."

"The love he holds keeps him existing." Shiva agreed. "By now, he should have faded like the rest of our dreams."

"Yet he doesn't." Bahamut smiled. "Perhaps there is something we can do."

"Like what?" asked Valefor. "What can we do for him?"

"Let us perform the Spell."

The Fayth became suddenly quiet.

"It is forbidden." Cindy remarked. "You know it is!"

"Should we perform it, terrible disasters may occur. It is not a spell to be used so frivolously." Shiva added. "It would bring about more destruction than Sin ever could."

"But what if it works." Bahamut turned to his fellow Fayth. "Then she would be happy."

"Is she not?" Yojimbo floated next to Bahamut. "Is the young High Summoner not happy?"

"No. She is happy." Bahamut agreed. "But she is sad as well."

"We must remove her sadness. She has helped us so much." Valefor sighed. "But the Spell? Is there not something else?"

"No. There is nothing. Her happiness and his can only occur from the spell. Should anything go wrong, we will merely clean up the mess. No more shall die because of us."

"And him?" Ifrit demanded, motioning towards the thought become spirit. "What will be of him should he fail?"

"Darkness." Bahamut replied darkly. "He will be lost in darkness and turn into a fiend. He will destroy Spira once more."

* * *

Tidus sighed from his reverie on the rooftop. No one could see him, not even the Priests. He was happy he could come and see Yuna every day, but just once more he wanted her to see him. He wanted to hug her and actually _feel _her.

For the last three years he had wandered about like this. Not living, but not dying.

When they had defeated Sin, he was certain that he would disappear entirely, and become what he had been in the beginning, and what he had always been. A thought.

And yet, he didn't disappear. Not when Jecht disappeared, or when the woeful of the fake Zanarkand disappeared. He remained.

Even Auron had moved on, into the Farplane. Tidus had tried to follow, wondering if he would finally disappear within, but the Farplane hadn't accepted him. It through him out surrounded in flames.

What was he to do? Why was he still here? The questions piled up day after day as he leaned back and watched Wakka's child smile goofily at Lu Lu. The child was almost a year old and would start walking soon, but for now it enjoyed the care it's mother gave it with grandeur. Tidus sometimes dreamed of having a body, and teaching the little tyke blitzball. But then, when he dreamed of that, he dreamed of Yuna, and what it would be like to be a father, just once.

He would certainly do a better job than his father, that was for certain!

Tidus sighed again, wondering what it would be like to not exist. Probably blank and boring because, hell, you didn't exist!

A soft giggle drew his attention towards the group of people that surrounded Yuna. It wasn't like on their travels. She was overthrown by the fans. Here, she would chat with everyone on an everyday basis, and for the moment she was discussing a situation that had arisen on her travels with the Gullwings. This one was an old story, one he'd heard told several times.

The one of where a woman named Lablanc stole her dress sphere and held a concert.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing you sing on stage m'lady." One of the women remarked with a smile. "I bet you would have done a beautiful performance there."

"And the lights! You could imagine all of that sparkle! It would be so beautiful!" Another remarked.

Yuna giggled again and waved farewell to them, before heading towards her new home.

As high summoner, the people of Besaid had felt it rather important that she have a house all to herself made specifically to her standards. As a result, a new little shack stood at the end of the property, dressed in light colors.

Yuna headed there and Tidus followed.

Inside she had started a fire and she went to work cutting up and throwing vegetables she had put together into a pot to cook. Halfway through a carrot, she stopped and stared at the ceiling.

Tidus felt her eyes on him, before she turned back to her meal with a sigh.

He landed next to her silently and reached out to touch her, but like all the other attempts, his hand went right through her shoulder.

He let the feeling of melancholy attack him for a moment, until he heard the voice of a young boy that he recognized.

Quickly, he darted out of the tent and onto the roof, to greet the hooded spirit of Bahamut.

"Hey there." Tidus remarked with a smile. He raised his hand, expecting a high five, but the Fayth shook it's head.

He settled instead for resting it behind his head.

"What yah here for? I thought you and the others would have already gone to the Farplane by now." Tidus rest his hands in his lap as he sat, the picture of innocence.

Bahamut smiled like a child. "We would have, except someone held us back."

"Who?"

"You." Bahamut answered sincerely.

"How am I holding you back?"

Bahamut sat down in mid air, a smile on his face. "We don't really know. Like the others, you should have disappeared. But you didn't. We've been trying to figure out why."

"Uh, okay. Have you?"

Bahamut shook his head. "Not yet."

"Oh great." Tidus fell back on the roof to look up at the sky. The Fayth's next words nearly made him fall off.

"But we have a theory."

"What's the theory?" he asked, sitting up again.

Bahamut looked out at the expanse of the village. His eyes seemed to rest of the Temple.

"We believe that perhaps, you did start as merely a dream, but you became more when you lived among the people. We think your love may have made you real."

"My love?"

"Yes. I cannot say it's happened before. We only made one dream and we were certain that entire dream would go away. But you never did."

"So you're saying I'm living?"

Bahamut nodded once to give an answer. "We believe you are."

"And it took you three years to figure that out?"

The Fayth gave a warm smile. "Perhaps. We Fayth do not see time as you do. To us, it's more like a few days."

"Oh right. The whole stuck in the temples things for a thousand years. Okay, well, since you guys think I'm living, what are you here for. You gonna kill me or something?"

They weren't sure Tidus could be more blunt. It seemed with time and the constant floating for three years, he had left the little bit of modesty and politeness behind and gone for a full blunt assault. It made Bahamut grin.

Tidus had been his own dream. It was why he had decided to take care of the dream personally, before Sin was destroyed. It seemed he had crafted the young Blitzball star too well.

"No, actually. We have an idea. But it is very tricky, and it can only be done once."

"What's that?"

"Come with me." Bahamut stood and stepped off the building. "I'll show you."

Tidus frowned at the little boy, but out of curiosity, he followed him. As soon as he had left off of Yuna's roof, he found himself standing in the streets of Luca, in a hidden area on the docks. Crates surrounded him, keeping him and Bahamut hidden would anyone have been able to see them.

Bahamut was kneeling over a fallen man on the ground, a pull of blood around his chest.

"What happened to him?" Tidus wondered outloud, squatting next to the Fayth.

Bahamut looked up, a frown on his face.

"He was murdered. Bandits tried to take his money and he wouldn't give it to them. They instead took his life."

"Bummer." Tidus poked the body, wondering if the dead could feel the dead. To his surprise, he felt a jolt. He leapt away from the body.

"What was that?"

"The body is alive now." Bahamut replied, standing. He turned to look at Tidus, but his eyes never showed. "Now's your chance."

"Now's my chance for what?"

"To take his body."

"Are you kidding me!" Tidus shouted, folding his arms. "I can't take over some dead guys body! That's insane!"

"Do you want to see her?" Bahamut frowned.

Tidus paused.

"You mean…"

"Yes. This is your only chance to talk to her again. The soul has already left this body, and we have given the body life, but it will fade shortly. You must take over it while you still can. The terms of this deal I'll explain when you're inside."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not if you want to see her again."

Tidus let his arms fall around him, his eyes glued to the fallen man. If he didn't take this chance, he'd lose it forever. He'd never be able to hold Yuna or talk to her every again. He probably just wander Spira for years on end, watching it change even after Yuna dies. He sighed.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Just lay down in the same position as the body, right where it is. We'll do the rest." Bahamut replied. "You must hurry. It won't live for very much longer."

Tidus knelt and lay on the floor, his arm up next to his face just like the guys, the other sprawled on his other side.

The feet were tricky, especially since they were crossed over each other.

He closed his eyes and waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened.

"Hey Bahamut, are you done yet?"

No reply came to him.

"Bahamut?"

"Stand." He heard the young-like Fayth command. No other words followed it.

Tidus did as he asked and nearly collapsed.

His body was heavy.

"What the…?"

"Stand up. We must make sure you're fully connected to the body."

Tidus grit his teeth and pressed down on the concrete beneath him. Slowly, and with very much trouble, he sat up, and looked at the sky. Then at his hands.

They were a dark color, like a very deep tan, and were gloved in black.

"The rest of the way." Bahamut told him. Tidus nodded and pressed the concrete again, to pick his feet up. They were booted in leather and very heavy.

Finally after some time he stood, and wobbled. He nearly fell again, but a crate caught him.

"How do you feel?" Bahamut asked. Tidus grunted.

"Like a shoopuf, but otherwise I'm fine." He ground out humorlessly.

The Fayth made no reply.

"Are bodies supposed to be this heavy?"

"Normally yes. But you've been out of one so long that you forget the weight. It'll take some time to adjust, but it seems you've fitted in well enough."

Tidus sighed, marveling at once at the air he released. It was wonderful to fill one's lungs with breath and release it. He never realized how much he enjoyed living until now.

With another grunt, and some effort, he managed to pull himself up onto a crate so he could sit. Only when he was relaxed and resting from the exhaustion, did he talk once more.

"You said there were terms?"

"Yes." Bahamut replied. He sat down on the concrete to rest his feet. "There are several terms, and several conditions."

"What are the conditions?"

"First you can tell no one that you are Tidus."

"Why?"

"You are considered dead. Should you tell anyone who you are, people are bound to remember you. Word will get to Besaid and Yuna will come looking for you. When she finds you, she'll probably hurt you for saying something like that. She'll think it's a lie."

"Point taken."

"Secondly, you've only one month to find Yuna. When you do, you must convince her you are Tidus without using your name."

"So I have to convince her, but I can't tell her who I am."

"That's correct. If the love is true in this situation, she will know who you are without the use of a name."

"What happens if the month ends and she doesn't believe me?"

"You leave the body and you don't get another chance at this."

"Oh."

"Thirdly, should this body get damaged, like a living human, you will die. What is worse, you will become a new Sin."

"What!" Tidus shouted, he felt the warmth reach his face as the blood flowed.

"How else do you think Yu Yevon became Sin? The same spell we performed on you was done on him, and he failed. He became a fiend, and he summoned for a thousand years until you and Yuna killed him, with assistance."

"So if I die in this body, I'll turn into a fiend! How does that work?"

"We do not know." Bahamut told him truthfully. "It just does."

"Ugh…What have I gotten into?" Tidus wondered to himself groggily.

Bahamut smiled. "Now, for everything else."

"Everything else?"

"There is a final thing you must do, before the month is over. If you can convince her you are who you are, she must kiss you. Your body is fueled only by your soul alone, and that for some reason exists. It requires life energy from the living to survive, thus from her own body. And there must be a will for you to live, otherwise it will not work."

"Okay. Wait, what about this body? Does it even look like me?"

"It does not matter. If you survive the month, then in a years time the body will shift, and it will take on the form of your former existence. You will live again in a body fashioned for you."

"Oh, okay."

Bahamut turned his head to look off into the distance, before turning back. "Our fate also lies in your hands. We cannot leave until you live _for real._ If you fail, we must return and summoner's must return. Someone will have to rise to kill you. If you succeed, we can successfully leave for the far plane, and you can live in peace."

"Alright."

"I must go now. I should not have been here for so long already. Be careful Tidus. There are those that will sense how un-right you are. They will try to harm you."

"I will."

"Well then, Good luck."

Bahamut vanished in a flurry of little floating lights, and was gone.

Tidus grunted again as he sat up. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Catse: What did you think? Please review! I need to know I'm loved...sniffle. Just kidding. Oh, and if I should happen to get any facts in the story wrong, or it seems I've gone OOC, don't feel shy. Tell me what you think! Thanks a bunches! 


	2. Chapter 2

Catse: Meesa back again! Yays! I can't believe it, second chapter done. And this one will give you a better idea of the situation he's in, promised! In any case, I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed already, and please ask that you review again! I loved the comments! Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: See chappie one...

* * *

It had taken Tidus an entire day to learn how to walk again. This body was strong, that he could feel in the powerful muscles on both legs and arms. Unfortunately, it didn't recognize his soul, so it had to learn him just as he had to learn it.

People had looked at him funny too when he had first walked away from the docks and into the main square, just before the Blitzball arena. He stumbled twice, both times fighting to stand before anyone could help him, and kept going determinedly. A few just figure he was drunk.

His mind worked a thousand miles a minute as he struggled to make it towards the opposite end of Luca. He would go after Yuna only when he could do so successfully without stumbles or wavering.

Besaid wasn't a long ways from Luca. If he could catch onto a ship heading that direction he'd only need to go by Kilika and then he'd be there. Unfortunately, he'd have to be lucky to find a ship heading straight to Besaid. Both Besaid and Kilika were small villages, visited lesser every day as the need for the temples decreased. Most likely he'd have to hitch with a Merchant vessel that was going a round trip.

For that though, he needed gil.

And to get gil, he had to learn how to walk so he could get a job.

At one point, on the opposite dock of the island, he stumbled and couldn't get up. A man came and helped him , but he spoke a very unusual language, one that Tidus couldn't understand even if he wanted to. Tidus spoke back, but he didn't think the man understood him. The man just got him on his feet and walked away.

"Huh, weird." He mumbled to himself. "I think that was Al Bhed. But he didn't look Al Bhed…"

"Ah, there you are!" He heard another man shout, this time in a language he could understand. The man was a few yards away from him, and seemed to be waving at him."Eh! Arram!"

Tidus turned to look behind him, and saw another man leaning against therail to look at the water. Perhaps that was who they were calling.

He nearly fell over when a man's arm snaked around his neck and held him in a choke hold.

"We were worried about you Arram! You just took off without a word!"

_I should have known._ Tidus thought. _Of course the dead guy has a life. And this time, I can't use Sin's toxin as an excuse._

Tidus turned to look at the fellow that had him wrapped up, and found the man was very dark skinned, his eyes hidden behind goggles. His hair was parted down the middle too, and stood spiked out in four different places.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Tidus remarked. His voice was deeper, more accentuated than his old one was. "Didn't mean to worry you!"

"That's alright Arram! Hey, your sister's lookin' for you! Come on!" Another man said, this one with a helmet and goggles. They had trouble even seeing his mouth move when he talked.

_These are Al Bhed. _Tidus realized as they tugged him towards one of the docks, were a tall machina ship was docked. _But then, why do I understand them?_

Then again, as he thought back on it, the body he had taken was dark skinned and wrapped in a full body suit. He couldn't even see the guys face in the beginning because of the mask, and that he had abandoned soon after getting up.

_I'm an Al Bhed! What the hell did you do to me Bahamut!_

His silent screams went unanswered, the men dragging him on board.

* * *

"There you are!" a tall prissy girl of eighteen snapped at him once they had dragged him into the cabin. Several other Al Bhed guys waved to him, their faces hidden behind all sorts of different masks and goggles.

The girl in question had reddish yellow hair, different colored in different splotches, and she kept it all in a thick tangle of braids, beads, and sticks at the back of her head. Her face was pleasant enough, Tidus figured, although her eyes had a strange swirl in them. They reminded him of Rikku's, but these were brown, not green like hers.

She wore a patchy suit of grey and blue, certain areas cut out to reveal certain things. Her pants had ovals removed around her hips, and another two to show her belly button and the curve of her breasts.

It reminded him in some ways of Paine's thief outfit. He had followed them on their journey as the Gull wings, and every time their outfits changed, he'd laugh or stare. Paine's always made him laugh for some reason. Her outfits rarely fit her personality. The only real difference in this girl's and Paine's outfit, besides color, was coverage. It covered her back and the rest of her legs in this at least.

The girl smacked him.

"Are you listening to me Arram!" She snapped. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Uh, yeah." Tidus lied.

She didn't talk at all as she looked him over. When she saw the large blood stain on his side, her eyes widened.

"What happened?" She shouted, kneeling to look at it better. Bahamut had healed the wound before letting him enter the body, but the blood was still there.

"Uh, I got attacked." Tidus said, frowning. "And they hit me over the head. I don't remember anything." His sister glared up at as he laughed. His laugh sounded very different too. A real deep funneled "hahaha". He missed his old one.

"You're not Arram." The girl said, standing up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Is that my name? I didn't remember." Tidus replied. "Uh, on second thought. Who are you?"

The guys behind him shook their heads. A few Al Bhed stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"I'm your _sister._" She snarled. Tidus could have sworn he saw fire escape her lips. "Did you even forget my name?"

"Uh, yeah. That too."

"Ugh! You're hopeless! Drop him in the water, maybe he'll remember something!"

"Right boss!" Two of the guys mumbled. They promptly did as ordered and tossed Tidus overboard.

_Hey, water. _Tidus thought silently as he hit the waves. _Maybe if I show them how I swim, they'll let me work on board as they go. Maybe then I'll get a ride to Besaid. It worked last time I needed a ride._

He thought about Rikku and her party again, as he tumbled through the water.

Immediately his lungs needed air.

_What the? I've only be under a minute, and I can't breath!_

Plus, his body was still very tired from the forced trek he had done. It took everything he had to force his head above water.

"Hey!" Tidus shouted up at the boats. "A little help here!"

"Alright, pull him out." His sister remarked.

A few moments later Tidus sat on the deck, drenched.

_Oh well, the blood's gone. _He noticed as he stared down at his suit. _That's a good sign at least._

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" The girl hissed.

"That's what I said." He replied. "Now if you'd tell me who you are and who I am, then we'll be doing good."

"Hmph…You're definitely not my brother. He's a wuss with no backbone that can't swim. You at least talk back. But, this could be for the better I guess. My name's Baara. Those are Eigaar, Blappa, Lakkam, Keppel, and Nimrook of the Al Bhed Psyches. Berrik, Nomma, and Judda are inside."

"You guys are the Al Bhed Psyches." Tidus frowned. Weren't these the same guys that kidnapped Yuna when she was on her pilgrimage.

"No, they are the Al Bhed Psyches. I'm the manager of the team right now because our father is elsewhere. You're supposed to be helping me."

_So that's why I can't breath well under water. I'm not a Blitzball player. I'm a manager._

"Oh."

"Yep, you've definitely lost your head. Looks like I have to take care of everything like always. Eigaar, Lakkam, take him to his room. Lock it and leave him there, just in case he isn't Arram."

The two men nodded and took either arm of Tidus, dragging him into the ship.

When they came to his room, they tossed him in and locked the door, just like Baara had commanded.

"Geez, what's her problem." He thought out loud as he rubbed his hurting behind. "They're definitely not nice people. People on Rikku's ship at least _feed_ you!"

He forced himself to stand and took a look around. It was a normal room. There was the bed, a few posters on the wall of nothing in particular, a closet of clothing, and a desk with a mirror.

Tidus took the seat at the desk and sat, his eyes falling on a book that sat there.

He came to realize it was a journal when he opened the first page.

_**Baara has done it again. She's snapped. Today she broke the navigator in the Bridge, and guess who had to fix it. Me. Sometimes I'd love to smack her one, just to get her some real sense, but I'm too nice. I can't even tell her No when she asks for something. Oh well, the other guys can't either, so I guess it isn't so bad. Sometimes though, I do wonder if I am indeed related to her. Perhaps she is a sin spawn that took a human form? Dad even finds himself exasperated with her. But then he just shrugs and says it's good to have a woman with a strong mind. **_

_**I wondered if that included a strong set of limbs and a wicked tongue too. But, of course I said nothing. **_

He continued to read through the entries, learning more and more about this Arram person he was supposed to be. And it helped quite a bit. He found out that Arram couldn't swim worth hell, because an experience with Sin when he was younger made him terribly afraid of the water. It was no wonder Baara had thought it mean to toss him over the boat.

Arram didn't like boats either, but he was forced to by his father, under the condition he try to keep Baara in check. And if he was right, Baara was a half-sense less impatient twit that destroyed more than she gained. At least that's how Arram described her.

He did find out though, to his relief, that Arram was a swordsman, and a good one at that. In fact, the sword he used sat in the corner of the room, a fine steel branded blade, with a name written in the side. Unfortunately Tidus couldn't understand it. It was an ancient text.

But, at least now he understood why the arms, legs and chest of this man were so bulky. He loved his sword and the feel of the fight.

One final entry caught his eye though as the ship began to rock. Tidus figured it was setting sail. He didn't mind too much. At least now he had transportation.

_**The Luca Goers are very competitive people. I never realized it until now, but then again, I never played Blitzball. They also like to threaten and tease their opposer's. Last year the Al Bhed Psyches played them and almost won. I guess the Luca Goers didn't like the competition. I'm afraid they'll try to do something to hurt us, at some point. Should they attack me, I should be able to ward them off with my sword, or a gun maybe. I have a feeling they'll attack me or Baara at some point. I feel bad for them should they try to attack her. I don't think they'll ever compete again, not with how she's been raving about everything as of recent. **_

_**I get the feeling I don't have very much time left. If I don't, I ask that the Far Plane accept my soul kindly. It is a battered soul. And, should some one find this written text, please deliver it to the people on this ship. Tell Baara that I will miss her and her smacks and bouts of yelling. Tell my friends Lakkam and Berrik that I'm sorry they could never get me to enjoy the water as they do. And tell my father that I am proud that I am his son. Tell Judda I will miss his jokes, and his kindness towards me. Oh, and give my sword to Eigaar. He always loved it the best of all the weapons on the ship.**_

_I'm sorry Arram. _Tidus sighed as the thought. _I can't give them this. I'm you now, and you're just going to have to deal with it._

Tidus looked up thoughtfully into the mirror, in which he hadn't since he had found the book, and nearly screamed.

The face that he looked at was all wrong. There were very few words to describe it, and Tidus could only think of a few.

"Ugly and disgusting. What did this guy do to his face?"

Tidus's temporary face was a very dark brown like the Al Bhed, but it had no eye brows. Like his sister, his hair was splotched in different colors, and had been tied back into a short pony tail behind his neck. His eyes, both a very dark hazel, were shiny enough, but the whites around them were sort of yellowish, like he was diseased. His nose was huge on his face, his mouth wouldn't close right and displayed parted and beat up teeth (probably because of Baara) but by far the worst was the way his skin looked. It was like he had slept in a pillow of salt and pepper. His entire face was coated in pimples of various sizes, and freckles of different shades. It was so thick in some spots that he swore someone was playing a practical joke on him. And he was butt ugly.

"Oh great! Thanks Bahamut! Not only can this guy not swim! He's got no face either!"

"I apologize." He heard the fayth reply as the small hooded boy landed in the room. He stood before the bed, and Tidus turned to glare at him.

"You had to possibly get the most ugly guy in all of Spira for this? You couldn't have gotten some one a wee bit better looking?"

Bahamut shrugged. "At the time, he was all we could find. It is difficult to find a person for what we did. They must be exactly the same weight, height, and width that you were in your original body. And they must have died recently. They do not fall like fruit from trees."

Tidus leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "That's just my luck…Uh, well. Is there anything you can do with the guy's acne problem? I look disgusting."

"I'm sorry. No." Bahamut replied.

They both became quite as Tidus sulked.

Bahamut finally gave a weary sigh. "But I do have some information that might help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. This boat has already left Luca. Since the Al Bhed home was destroyed, the Psyches have taken up residence at the Djose Temple. This boat will likely dock near the High Road, along the beach there. If you are lucky, you should be able to escape them, and find a lift with someone else."

"Hey, that helps." Tidus replied, sitting up. At least now he knew what he could do. "Great!"

"Remember the Conditions Tidus." Bahamut told him, as he began to disappear.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a minute!"

"Yes."

"Can I ask something at least before you leave off again?"

"Ask."

"I wanted to know. If this is an Al Bhed ship, then how do I understand them? I spoke English the last time I remember talking."

Bahamut smiled wanly. "Although there is a different soul in this body, like the structure, the mind is also different from you. It perceives the language and writing it understands, and automatically translates it for you. In the same way, since it didn't understand English in the beginning, it sounds much more different from when you were speaking. You'll come to find that other things are different with this mind as well. Now I must go. We'll all be watching you. But there is no pressure." Bahamut's small frame finally disappeared, leaving Tidus to grumble.

"Ugh, he says that after the promise to keep their eyes on me. No pressure, pft!"

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts, as an Al Bhed he remembered seeing in the cabin walked in.

"Hello, my name is Judda. Do you remember me?"

Tidus shook Arram's head. "Can't say I do."

"That is sad." Judda replied, frowning. "You and are were very good friends."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. To see you are safe is enough." Judda turned to leave.

"Uh, wait!" Tidus stood, his arm extended.

"Yes."

"Um…I don't…remember much…of who I am that is. Maybe you can help me remember?"

Judda gave him a smile and nodded, coming to sit on the bed across from Tidus.

"I can try. Perhaps some memories will help? I have some spheres if you'd like to view them."

"Yeah, please."

Judda left the room briefly to return with a small box, four or so spheres within.

"I had to steal them from Baara. She keeps 'em well hidden in her room. I guess she doesn't want people to see she cares."

Tidus gave a laugh, and unpacked the first sphere.

* * *

Catse: Yays! Second Chappie done! Me so proud! Please review peoples! It really does help! And thanks for reading! 


End file.
